Darkness
by EmyyXovball22
Summary: Fear is more than a mental pain; it is something that becomes real when you make it real. Miley's fears become reality and everything becomes a still horror movie in her life.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Darkness

_Miley Stewart walked calmly along the dark road of her little town. Her hair was dripping wet from the downpour. It was midnight. She sensed that something was wrong so she decided to leave the party with her friends. Her boyfriend Joe Jonas had followed her home worried that something was wrong. Miley strolled anxiously into the pool house by the lake to check up on her sick mother. It was only a matter of time until her mother would leave her life forever…_

"_Hello mom how are you doing?" Miley asked easily._

_Miley's mother breathed deeply. "Miley." She managed to speak one word._

_Seconds later, Miley's older sister Lily popped up in the doorway. _

"_Your boyfriend's here Miles." Lily said in a teasing tone. Miley wondered why Joe has followed her home. Miley burst out the door to Joe to see him._

"_Thank god you're here baby I was worried you would've gotten hurt" He kissed her softly. Lily became disgusted by Miley and Joe's romance so she went back into the pool house to check up on her mother. Suddenly, a loud explosion would heard. When Miley pulled away from Joe and turned around she had saw the pool house up in extreme flames._

"_Lily! Mom!" Miley cried as she tried to go into the pool house. Joe stopped her. No way was he letting her die. Miley insisted she go there. Joe tried to stop her but Miley ran towards the pool house and tripped down the hill and broke her ankle. Before she knew it she was face to face with a blazing fire that was eating away at her dear mother and sister. Miley cried; she didn't want to die. No way was Joe going to let the love of his life die. She ran down the hill to Miley then lifted her and brought her into her safe house. Miley wept for her lost family as she heard sirens coming closer and closer…_

_Something wasn't right in this house. Joe let Miley down and they walked hand in hand down the dark eerie hallway. Miley thought of her father. Where could he be now? Joe opened up a blank white door at the end of the hallway. Both saw a white flash after being scratched to death by an unknown force. Joe pulled away and beat the offender with all might until it finally disappeared. Miley wept deeply at the pain. Joe winced and thought that he was dreamed. When Joe looked up he tasted the sweet taste of blood and saw Miley's face all covered in the cold red substance. Then, hollow footsteps were heard down the hallway, coming closer and closer. Both Joe and Miley were scared to death. Miley clutched onto Joe and hid her face in his chest…_


	2. Chapter 2: Mental

_Darkness_

Chapter Two:

_Mental_

_Miley had never been more scared in her life. The footsteps got closer and closer…_

"_Miley! Get out from under there!" Miley's father cried._

"_Daddy, mom and Lily are dead!" Miley burst into tears. She longed to see her mother and sister again._

"_Miley Ray Stewart what in the world are you talking about?! You're mom and Lily weren't in that fire! There out to get some more milk!" Miley's father stepped closer hoping his daughter was okay._

"_But Mr. Stewart we saw them die in the fire!" Joe explained. Mr. Stewart ignored Joe. _

_Miley's mom and Lily didn't die in the fire. Fear. It had taken over Miley. Miley's mind was like a T.V. what goes on in there seems like reality to her. But this was more than just fear, this was a sickness. A poison in her brain…A poison in her brain….a poison in her brain._

"_So you honestly think things happen but they reverse themselves after? The psychologist asked Miley hoping to get into her mind._

"_Yes doctor I saw them actually die…in the fire." The doctor rubbed his head. "Well you are making progress maybe this is all about your mom…being diagnosed with cancer?"_

_Miley looked at her shoes. "Maybe"_

_He looked at his watch. "Well, Miss Stewart you seem to be progressing here. And you have stopped cutting. I think if you just get out more, hang out with friends you will heal. You are free to go."_

_Miley jumped. She immediately ran out the door and began packing her things. As she was leaving she ran into one of the inmates at the ward. She looked at her. _

"_They couldn't fix me. Why could they fix you?" The woman asked._

_Miley quickly walked out the door to the outside world to greet her father. It's been so long since she's seen him. She gave him a big hug and got into his Mercedes. Trying to make small talk with her, Miley's dad asked her all sorts of questions about the facility. At home, Miley couldn't stand two minutes out of the car before Lily came to hug her. Miley's mom came out of the house, bald to hug her daughter. Finally, Miley thought. Home at last. When she got into her room Joe was waiting there in her bed. Joe hugged her and gave her a soft kiss. One of the things Miley missed most was her boyfriend Joe. Everything seemed back to normal until one thing._

_A strange girl walked into Miley's room. She had light brown hair and a yellow dress._

"_Hello Miley, I'm Demi, you're cousin from Florida." The girl spoke._

"_Oh um hello. This is my boyfriend Joe." Miley spoke still in shock of this so called cousin._

"_Do you want to go down to dinner? I made sushi. You're mom said it's your favorite food." She stood there motionless._

"_Sure" Miley never knew she had a cousin from Florida. But something didn't seem right…_


End file.
